Service providers can provide content to users from a variety of content providers. Service providers may provide the content to users according to a variety of restrictions. Restrictions can be based on agreements with content providers or based on policies internal to the service provider. Providing content based on these restrictions presents various technical problems. Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated methods and systems for providing content based on restrictions.